1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology of correcting an effect of color mixture caused by abnormal oblique incident light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art of digital cameras, the following problem is known: incident light is reflected from lenses and a camera main body, light (abnormal oblique incident light) incident obliquely is generated, and thereby flares or ghosts, which are images that should not have originally existed, occur. Further, it is also known that, in accordance with occurrence of ghosts, there is an effect of color mixture caused by abnormal oblique incident light.
JP2005-333251A discloses a technology of a color imaging element of which a color filter array is a Bayer array. In the technology, color noise caused by ghosts is detected from differences in levels of output values of same-color pixels (GR and GB, which are regarded as Gr and Gb in description of the present specification) between adjacent lines in a region corresponding to a reference pattern stored in advance among output values of the pixels of the imaging element, and color noise is suppressed through correction.
Further, JP2008-289034A discloses a technology of removing ghosts by subtracting a simulation image, which has a ghost image component generated on the basis of information of the ghost image component, from an original image. On the other hand, JP2007-142697A discloses a technology of performing color mixture correction on a signal of observed pixels by using correction parameters independent for each direction toward the adjacent pixels and differences between output values of a plurality of surrounding pixels adjacent to the observed pixels and output values of the observed pixels as correction targets when color mixture correction is performed.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP2005-333251A, there is such a problem that the incidence direction of the abnormal oblique incident light of ghosts cannot be determined and appropriate correction in the incidence direction cannot be performed.
Further, in the technology disclosed in JP2008-289034A, there is a problem that simulation should be performed in order to detect ghosts.
Furthermore, in the technology disclosed in JP2007-142697A, there is a problem that presence or absence of abnormal oblique incident light and the incidence direction cannot be determined.